metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire
Empire is the fourth full-length album by the American heavy metal band Queensrÿche, released on August 20, 1990. The album stands as Queensrÿche's most commercially successful release, reaching triple-platinum status and the primary single, the power ballad "Silent Lucidity", reached No. 1 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks and No. 9 on the Billboard Hot 100. "Silent Lucidity" was also nominated for the Grammy Awards of 1992 in the categories Best Rock Song and Best Rock Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group. Reception | rev2 =''Collector's Guide to Heavy Metal'' | rev2Score = 7/10 | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = D | rev4 = PopMatters | rev4Score = (20th Anniversary Edition) | rev5 = Record Collector | rev5Score = (20th Anniversary Edition) | rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev6Score = Rolling Stone list }} Empire has received generally positive reviews from critics since its release. AllMusic praised the album, selecting the songs "Jet City Woman," "Empire," and "Silent Lucidity" as the album's best tracks. The review stated that the band went for "a song-oriented approach that is more art rock and less metal" with lyrics that talk about social and physical handicaps in "Best I Can" and issues such as poverty in regret in "Della Brown" and romance with "Another Rainy Night (Without You)" and "Hand On Heart." The reviewer concluded by praising the band's mature sound and the production done by Peter Collins. Record Collector gave the 20th anniversary edition of the album a positive review. The reviewer called the album a "very pleasant" listen, calling the songs "Best I Can," "Silent Lucidity," and "Jet City Woman" as being some of the band's best material. The review compared Empire's "boring moments" to the band's earlier album's The Warning and Rage for Order. The reviewer concluded by calling the live CD "flawless" and making it a "worthwhile reissue." PopMatters reviewer Adrien Begrand also reviewed the album's 20th anniversary release. Begrand called the album an "enigma" that's "beautifully produced and features some of the band's quintessential songs, but at the same time it's a rather bloated, conceptually scattershot piece of work containing filler that honestly has not aged very well." Begrand praised the songs "Empire," "Another Rainy Night," and "Silent Lucidity," calling them the album's best tracks, favorably comparing "Silent Lucidity" to Pink Floyd's "Comfortably Numb." Begrand had a mixed reaction to the live CD and referred to the cover of "Scarborough Fair" as being "abysmal." Jim Farber of Entertainment Weekly was highly critical of the album. Farber criticized the album's progressive metal riffs, calling them "tuneless bombast" as well as the dire nature of the lyrics. Farber concluded his review by calling the band members "relentless killjoys." Track listing Personnel :Queensrÿche *Geoff Tate – vocals, keyboards *Chris DeGarmo – 6 and 12 strings electric and acoustic guitars, keyboards on "Best I Can" and backing vocals, lead guitar on "Best I Can", "Jet City Woman", "Silent Lucidity", and "Anybody Listening" *Michael Wilton – 6 and 12 strings electric and acoustic guitars, lead guitar on "Empire", "Resistance", and "Another Rainy Night" *Eddie Jackson – bass guitars, backing vocals *Scott Rockenfield – drums, percussion ;Additional musicians *Michael Kamen – orchestral arrangements on "Silent Lucidity", conductor Randy Gane – message left on answering machine on "Empire" Robert Bailey – keyboards, programming ;Production *Peter Collins – producer *James Barton — engineer, mixing at Royal Recorders Studios, Lake Geneva, Wisconsin *Marcus Ramaer - assistant engineer *Dan Harjung - mixing assistant *Paul Northfield — engineer on tracks 6, 12, 14 *Neil Kernon — producer and engineer on track 1310 *Tom Hall — engineer on track 13,10 assistant engineer on tracks 6, 12, 14 *Bob Ludwig – mastering at Masterdisk, New York References Category:1990 albums